


Rumor has it

by zeichnerinaga



Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeichnerinaga/pseuds/zeichnerinaga
Summary: It doesn’t take much to ruin a reputation.
Relationships: Charles Bingley/Georgiana Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet & Jane Bennet
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Rumor has it

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by „The Sorrow of Young Werther“ by Johan Wolfgang Goethe.  
> The book was published 1774.  
> In it, the main Character, Werther, commits suicide because of unrequired love, inspiring many young men and women of the time to do likewise.

It was time.

She closed the book which had given her the was out of this mess she had created for herself.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow she would go to the park with her aunt Gardiner, and when they walked along the river...

Her only regret was that her little cousins would have to witness the whole sorry affair.

She has had hope, in the beginning, that he would return to her, that he would offer for her hand as he had prromised, but after the call of his sisters yesterday, any lingering hope had been lost.

Her chest hurt constantly from the heartache, she had lost her apetite and on most days she didn‘t even want to get out of bed to play with her little cousins. 

Jane closed her journal in which she had written her thoughts and feelings for year. Elizabeth would discover it after she came back from Rosings, she was sure, but by then it would be too late for her sister to act. It was mayhaps the most cruel thing she had ever done, but she could not stand to part with her favorite sister without confiding in her one last time. 

She layed a hand over her slightly swollen stomach, feeling the movements of a butterfly within.

She has not had her bleedings since the beginning of December, and now she had felt the quickening within her, there is no denying the growing life within her. 

He had been so charming, so kind. So gentle.  
But he was no gentleman, after all, otherwise she would not be here now, contemplating what she would soon do.

This, too, she regrets. But it was best she not drag down her sisters with her shame. It would not do to have her family ruined together with her.

Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been bugging me for a few days, begging me to be written.
> 
> I did not originally plan to make Jane pregnant, but to have her kill herself solely from a broken Heart, but I didn‘t know how to properly convey this, and also, I wanted Mr. Bingley to be more accountable for her death.
> 
> Hope you like it y’all.


End file.
